


Inari and Ookami

by kitsunematsuri



Series: Youkai AU [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, I like writing fluff, M/M, it's supposed to be from Kusaka's and Aizen's pov but I suck, they're not dogs but are close enough to being dogs, two doggies being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunematsuri/pseuds/kitsunematsuri
Summary: Aizen and his colleagues arrive at an old mountain Shrine for working purposes, only to discover that their most mysterious friend, Ichimaru Gin, who is known for talking maybe a little too much, is close friends with a wolf they never even heard about. So, having curiosity on to what kind of relationship those two bear, Aizen and the wolf's older brother decide to look further into the matter. Which means staring at them until the two pale-haired canines spill something.





	Inari and Ookami

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna warn the fact that I'm not a good writer, sorry.

Both of them chatted cheerfully. Ichimaru laughed, more excited than he usually looked, and Hitsugaya smiled softly, apparently glad to see him.

\---

Ichimaru and his companions had arrived with the mission of "convince the people from the shrine to join forces with them". They worked with exorcists, and their job was simple enough as to convince spirits from an old abandoned shrine to work with them.

Or so they thought, but they had a hard time arriving there. Getting lost through the dense woods, not even Ichimaru's fox wisps being able to track the correct path. Then also getting lost upon arriving at the mountain, until finally a God-sent (literally) wolf found them and silently guided them to their destination.

Aizen was tired, Hinamori complained about needing to bathe, and the rest of the group (Madarame, Hisagi, Kira, Abarai, and Matsumoto) just wanted to have a drink. Ichimaru, even though the most annoying of them all, was just tired of their inceasant complaints, wishing they'd get their job done quick so he could return to the peace at his Shrine. That was, until the wolf lead them to a temple, instead of a shrine. And outside that temple, a familiar silhouette waited for them with an annoyed expression.

Ichimaru's expression changed from a mixture of annoyance and his usual self to an strangely genuine smile. He ran towards the person and jumped at them, falling both into the ground because at closer inspection, that person was at least half a meter smaller than the fox. The kitsune's tail waggled happily, and they could barely make out Ichimaru's 'It's been a while!' 'I missed you so much!' and comments alike.

The wolves ran towards the small one to help them, but they just moved their hand as if to "leave him be".

—You okay, Toushirou? —The wolf that guided them there asked with curiosity as they got closer.

—Nothing's broken, so yeah, guide our guests inside and treat them well, I'll take care of this one, —then he added in a lower voice, —he's gonna take a damn while anyways...

They had been too tired to detail anything in there, but Aizen still took his time to look at the two wolves. The one in his colleague's arms was a small one, if he could take a guess he'd say the boy's 130cm tall, maybe a little more. His ears and tail were bigger than a boy of his seemingly young age should have and, along with his hair, were pure white, like the snow. His eyes were blue, ranging from teal to turqoise, and his skin was just slightly darker than the man almost strangling him. If they didn't know he was a wolf, he'd probably look more like a fennec fox. (He wasn't sure wether his hair was usually like that, or if it was because of Ichimaru's unconventional greeting, so he didn't make any notes on it)

The other one was tall, not as much as Ichimaru but the difference was slight. His skin was pale and his hair dark, kind of the opposide of what the smaller one was. His hair was long and looked silky, and he had part of it pulled back on a bun. He gave off a mature vibe, despite looking young. Actually, he looked even younger than Ichimaru, who was fairly young in comparation to Aizen himself. The wolf's eyes were a cold purple, which gave off a soft yet mysterious air to him.

—My name is Kusaka Soujirou, by the way, —the dark-haired wolf commented, —and the small one in the floor with your friend is my brother,

—Hitsugaya Toushirou, —added the small one. —Feel at home please, I'll be with you, —he looked at Ichimaru, —in a moment.

They just bowed and decided to leave their own introduction for later.

Kusaka guided them through the temple, which was way larger than the shrine they expected to spend the night in. He took them to some empty rooms and told them to settle while they looked for futons and other things for their comfort.

A while later after that, Ichimaru arrived with the - apparently - youngest wolf around, and they finally took their time to introduce themselves.

—My name is Aizen Sousuke, and together with Ichimaru, whom you seem to have met already, we are here in the name of the exorcist association.

—Quite the amount of people just to convince us to join you, huh, —commented Hitsugaya. Despite whatever their initial thoughts of him had been, the air around him seemed to immediately change just with that comment. Sharp and serious, yet Ichimaru remained immune to that.

—We didn't know what ta expect so we took some precautions, I'm sure ya understand that, dontcha?

—Hmm, —the boy seemed unsure, but just went with the fox's explanation anyways.

—And the others are...? —Kusaka asked as he settled a table and tea, Hitsugaya silently helped serve.

—The two ladies are Matsumoto Rangiku and Hinamori Momo, —Aizen replied, —Miss Matsumoto is a nekomata, and Miss Hinamori is a priestess-

—From Sakuya's main shrine, right? —Hitsugaya cut him off as if nothing.

—Yes, —answered Hinamori, —do I know you?

—Not really, I've just heard your name before.

—The gentlemen are, —Aizen continued anyways, —Kira Izuru, a nopperabou; Abarai Renji, priest Kuchiki's only apprentice, —he skipped explaining who Kuchiki was, since Hitsugaya seemed to be familiar with Sakuya's temple, —Hisagi Shuuhei, a bakeneko; and Madarame Ikkaku, he's a son of a hone-onna and a human. —Hitsugaya's and Kusaka's brows arched at the last statement, they supposed it was because of how unusual it was for a half-youkai to be accepted in society, so no one commented into that.

—What about him? —Kusaka asked, pointing at the fox.

—He's Ichimaru Gin, an Inari's fox. He's a messenger for Inari themselves.

—Oohh! —The wolf smiled, already interested more in Ichimaru than in the rest of the people in there.

—So, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, could we talk with your high priest? It's important. —Ichimaru and Kusaka snorted at Hisagi's question. Hitsugaya just glared at them.

—Pfft, ye're speakin' to him! —Ichimaru, in laughter, pointed at an annoyed Hitsugaya glaring back at him. —Ain't he cutest small thin' in the world?

The room would've fallen silent if it wasn't because of Ichimaru's and Kusaka's attempts not to laugh at the misunderstanding. Hitsugaya's reaction was to grab both tails (as they were conveniently sitting at each side of him), and pull them with all of strength, making both canines complain at the pain.

—Next will be your ears and if you keep it up a piece of your furr will be gone, —he said, annoyed. Normally it'd be just some childish and meaningless threat, but Ichimaru and Kusaka knew better. So they just stayed silent with the most serious expressions they could make. (Which was a big feat since they were both bright and smiling all of the time)

\---

Once, hundreds of years ago, a young fox got lost on his way home. He could've been a genius, but he was still unexperienced in calling his wisps. So he stood there, crying, afraid of dying in there because of his own stupidity. Until an angel came to his rescue.

Well, not an angel, but a pure white wolf, who was slightly smaller than him. The wolf looked at him and then to his right and started to walk away. And, the young fox didn't know what possessed him to follow this ghostly presence, but he did.

The wolf guided him back home effortlessly, and the fox decided to invite him spend the night as it seemed like it'd rain soon.

Both fox and wolf had similar characteristic. Anyone who didn't know them could've thought they were brothers, since both were pure white and mysterious, with blue eyes.

—What's yer name? —Asked the fox, smiling kindly.

—Toushirou, —replied the wolf. More than cold, the other felt it was a shy response.

—I'm Gin!

Toushirou chuckled and Gin felt his heart tug inside his chest. Such a cute boy.

—That's an strange name.

—I know, but I like it. It feels perfect for a white fox, doesn't it?

—Hmm... Guess you're right.

Gin got closer to him, their tails lightly brushing against each other.

—What were you doing alone in the forest, Gin?

—Lookin' for food, but I'm bad at it so I got lost.

—Aren't foxes usually good hunters?

—Guess I'm weird!

—Like your name.

—Yep!

That cheerfulness in Gin's attitude about it, despite him having been scared and crying a moment ago, made Hitsugaya smile slightly.

—I can teach you to hunt if you show me a fox trick.

—Oh? Makin' deals with a fox, Mr wolf?

—I'm just curious, I've never seen anything outside of wolves and dragons.

—You've seen a dragon?! So cool!! —His eyes sparkled with admiration, and the young wolf almost thought it was cute. Almost.

And so, the fox turned himself into a dragon, and then a human lady, and the a replica of Toushirou himself.

The wolf seemed amused and a hint of childish excitement was glowing in his expression.

—You're really good at it, I thought only older foxes could make perfect replicas.

—Told ya I'm weird! Well, not weird, they say I'm special, and that if I keep practicing maybe I'll become even more special!

—Inari? —Gin nodded cheerfully, already back to his normal self. He got closer to the other boy and rested himself on him. —That's impressive... I was told that one day I will serve Sakuya and Ryuujin, just like you with Inari.

Gin tilted his head, —Ryuujin? Ain't he, like, a dragon?

Toushirou smiled proudly and breathed, expulsing a little of cold air. The fox understood immediately and smiled happily.

—You say I'm impressive, but I'm more impressed by that. Shouldn't ya keep that a secret, tho?

—Shouldn't you keep your relations with Inari a secret?

—I didn't directly say anythin'~

—I didn't either.

—Hmm... Fair.

The two children kept chatting all night about different things until they fell asleep in the small shrine.

The next day, the wolf taught his new friend how to hunt properly and how to find his way back. They got along fairly nice, the wolf was calm even though the fox sometimes got on his nerves; and the other was kind and cheerful. They complimented each other.

Unfortunately the wolf had to go back to his home. But they promised to see each other again one day. But that couldn't be since both of them had some kind of responsability.

Gin tried to get lost on purpose various times, in hopes of Toushirou coming back to guide him home, but he couldn't manage to get lost again. Even less since he learned to use the wisps to find his way.

\---

After dinner, Aizen finally got around Hitsugaya's and Kusaka's attempts to avoid the topic of "joining them". Only to get rejected by the short priest. "We have no interest whatsoever in any 'benefits' you can bring us," "we just want a peaceful place to live, you guys will only destroy that," along with countless 'excuses' from him. Since any other "tactic" was out of the question unless Ichimaru agreed to it, he just let it slip for now. They still had until the morning or more to convince him anyways. So Aizen's mind was now focusing on Ichimaru's and Hitsugaya's unusual relationship.

Normally, Ichimaru seemed like the kind of person who'd boast about friendship or something more with someone he seemed to care so much about. But he hadn't said a word about it. It was like there was nothing between them, but everything at the same time. And that thought was kind of frustrating since it meant there was no way they could identify whatever was happening. It was as mysterious as Ichimaru himself was.

Now, they were in a separate room with the door open. They were chatting brightfully like old friends who hadn't seen eachother in years.

Kusaka approached Aizen and glanced at their direction as well, —so weird, right?

—So you know nothing about it as well?

—It's the first time I hear his name, actually, he's never mentioned having any friends, let alone a close one.

—Gin's usually loud and annoying, so I at least expected an explanation as to how they met. I wonder if we should ask them?

—Toushirou would probably kill us, as much as I want to think "friendship" would be a different matter to him, he's always been the type to keep this kind of thing to himself, —the wolf sighs, —he doesn't even talk about us as a family. Barely even calls me "bro" anymore.

—He seems obstinate.

—He is.

They both sighed, that conversation was going nowhere.

—But, if I'm honest with you, it's nice, —Aizen turned to look at him, curious, —well, I can barely remember the last time he smiled like that, it was so long ago and he was much younger... So it's nice to see him enjoying company for once.

—Even though he's only barely smiling...

Kusaka chuckled, —if you had to see someone grumpying and sulking 25 hours 8 days a week for more than 300 years, you'd be relieved to know that they can smile as well, right? Even if only slightly.

—I guess I can see that.

The conversation died there.

\---

One day, it was announced that a new prodigal messenger was being assigned. "A young mixture of wolf and dragon", someone commented and Ichimaru couldn't keep his sincere smile from appearing. He still remembered that wolf from the mountains.

The prodigy walked in through the door.

Messy white hair, big ears and tail of the same color. A stern expression that softened as he examined the room. He was only slightly taller than when they met back then, but he really looked like he grew up, even if only just a little.

—My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou, it's a pleasure, —the wolf bowed and people started to gossip.

—You don't look like a dragon, —someone commented, getting on the youth's nerves.

He straightened and breathed deeply, easily freezing almost everything in the room (except for the people).

—Any other comments about my height?

Silence.

'Hmph, punks,' both prodigies thought at the same time. Sharing the understand of being looked down upon by the rest of the messengers for being young.

Hitsugaya sat next to the white fox, awaiting for their masters to arrive.

—Been a while, hasn't it? —He commented as if nothing.

—I was startin' to think ya wouldn't remember me.

—Never, —he immediately realized what he just said and blushed. —I mean, you're my only friend so... I wouldn't... —He tried to cover up but Ichimaru's smile was too knowing. So annoying.

—So I guess I should call ya Hitsugaya, right?

—Yes, please, and yours is...?

—Ichimaru, you can still call me Gin out of work.

—I like Ichimaru, Gin sounds more like a dumb fox who gets lost around his own home.

—I was still taller than you are now, —he gets hit on the ribs immediately after that, but all he does is laugh about it.

Everyone else seems to deep in their own thing to notice them getting along. But Ichimaru is already used to being ignored by the pops (or so he liked to call them.)

—Is it always like this?

—Yep, get used to it, they don't even pay attention to me now that I'm an adult.

—Tear out your hair and get some wrinkles, maybe they'll acknowledge you as one of their kind.

They laughed at the thought of Ichimaru with that kind of appearance.

—At least meetings won't be borin' anymore.

—Well, I'm glad I can entertain Mr Inari's favorite pet.

They kept meeting every time they had to do messenger activities, despite having been unable to meet in hundreds of years, their friendship continued normally. They felt an strange bond with one another, that couldn't be broken, that they didn't have the intention to break.

\---

Ichimaru stretched and yawned.

—Sleepy, Gin? —Asked Aizen from the big room.

—Hmn, —replied the fox, who immediately turned to the wolf.

Hitsugaya sighed, understanding. —Whatever... t's the one at the end of this hallway.

Kusaka looked surprised as the fox tiredly walked towards the room his brother had just told him. That was Hitsugaya's bedroom.

—Uh...

—No.

—I haven't said anything yet.

—I'm not gonna answer to whatever you say. Night to both of you. —He turned and was ready to follow Ichimaru, but turned back again, —by the way, Aizen. We're joining you, —he bluntly said and then walked away, without even waiting for a reply.

—Mr Ichimaru is... Amazing.

—Right...

They made no more comments about it. Although curiosity told them to discover what those two had, Hitsugaya's temper said it was better to leave it like that. For their own wellbeing.

\---

Hitsugaya stretches his hand and feels the one resting right next to it. Without even turning to look, he just holds it, and the larger hand holds back. He feels a pair of eyes on him, but he refuses to look back.

—You're cute, ya know that? —The person next to him comments, holding his hand tighter. —Too cute, it's hard to deal with it.

The wolf opens his mouth as if to say something, but shuts up. He just holds tighter as well.

—Go to sleep, Gin...

—Toushirou?

—What?

Ichimaru gets closer and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Out of surprise, Hitsugaya commits the mistake of looking at him. And, oh God, if his self control and pride weren't so strong he would've screamed like a girl.

The fox had his eyes open, and they glowed with the light from the moon that came through the open window. His face was red and he looked flustered, even nervous.

—Too much...? —He asked, sincerely worried and, Hitsugaya couldn't handle it. He always though (not like he thought about it, nope) that if Ichimaru made a movement on him would be something more straightforward or wild. He just seemed like the type to be cool and collected during this kind of situation. But he was, on the whole contrary, incredibly kind. He was embarrassed and afraid of rejection. Afraid of pushing Hitsugaya too hard.

—No... Not really... —He replied just as nervous. What was he supposed to do in this kind of situation? He wasn't taught about relationships. He's a God not... Whoever knew about that kind of thing. And it seemed like the same was for Ichimaru.

—Can I...?

God, that question. Hitsugaya nodded, and the fox got closer and closer, until their lips were touching. It was slight and more of a childish kiss, but it was all they knew.

—I like you, a lot.

—Me too... —The wolf was practically whispering at that point.

They laid down closer, now sharing a single futon for both of them, hands still locked on each other's.

\---

The next day everything was settled, Hitsugaya agreed to lend them a hand and let them come whenever they wanted, with the condition of not disturbing their peace or hurting his kind. They would've left that same day with how quickly Ichimaru made him agree, but it was still storming outside.

—Seems like you guys won't be leaving soon, it's too dangerous to go out in the woods like this. And I won't make one of my kind run around in this rain anyways, —commented Hitsugaya while looking at the sky. He talked as if the rain was a nuisance, but his eyes told a different story.

—Do ya 'ave anythin' that's not sake?

—Yes, but I'm not giving it to you.

—Eh~? —Ichimaru complained, clinging to him even though everyone was sitting close to them. —Why~?

—Because, Mr Inari's pet, I can't give you my offerings. Do you know what Sakuya and Ryuujin would do to me if I gifted their fine beverage to an idiotic fox?

—Nothin' 'cuz ye're their favorite?

—Maybe, but I'm not risking it.

The fox sat next to him, pouting like a child, and the wolf refused to look at his face. They probably expected questions at this point, but everyone was concentrated in something else Hitsugaya said.

—Sakuya and Ryuujin? Like the Gods? —Matsumoto asked, she hadn't directly talked to them during this trip yet. Well, maybe she did make unappropiate comments on Hitsugaya's and Ichimaru's "attractive" appearences when she was drunk last night, but she couldn't remember it. (And Ichimaru kicked her out of the room)

—Oh, right... We only told them you were the high priest here, —Kusaka added, smiling sheepishly.

—Toushirou's Princess Sakuya's and Ryuujin's personal messenger. Jus' like me with Inari.

—Wait, this kid's Princess Sakuya's strongest? —Aizen was perplex about that, and Hinamori now regretted any kind of disrespectful comment she might've made.

—Uh, I can see why Sakuya since she's a mountain goddess but what about Ryuujin? Isn't he like a God of the sea? —Ikkaku asked.

Ichimaru looked excited about that question, so Hitsugaya just sighed exasperatedly and signaled Kusaka to do something.

Both of them breathed deeply, then exhaled, freezing the whole room and parts of the wetness on the garden.

—We're not just wolves, that's why we have different last names, —the older brother explained. —I was supposed to represent our mother's family, which is the wolves, Hitsugaya was supposed to represent our father's, since he looked more like an ice dragon than me.

—Since our parents died earlier than expected and bro (everyone twitched at the use of "nii-chan") was still too inexperienced to take the task, I was picked as both a wolf and a dragon messenger.

—You don't seem afraid of talking about it, —Renji looked like he wanted to pick a fight.

—I'll crush anyone who dares to react negatively to it.

—So, ya see why he's their favorite, they love that shitty attitude of his, —he chuckled, but Hitsugaya instead of hitting him just looked down.

After that the younger wolf went to sit outside, silently, and the fox followed in the same way.

Because of Hitsugaya's expression, it was better to just leave it like that.

\---

—Do I have a shitty attitude? —Hitsugaya asked, sitting in the rain.

—Uh, kind of? Ye're a brat, a moody one, you're always yellin' at everyone and scare people.

—Huh...

Ichimaru got closer, paying no mind to wether they were looking at them or not, —'snot bad, y'know... We all have a shitty attitude, I can't think of anyone who doesn't fall into that category.

—Are you saying my brother is a shitty brat?

—Maybe.

Hitsugaya punched him, but smiled. —What about those three? Hinamori, Hisagi and Kira, are they shitty too?

—Hisagi's straight up a loser, he loved kissin' the ground Rangiku would step in, 'n he just...tries too hard.

The wolf snorted. —So there are people more pathetic than you.

—Ya didn't say that last night while cuddlin' ta my chest, now didja? —He got kicked by an intensely blushing wolf, but he just laughed it off.

—And the other two?

—Creeps, they're mine and Aizen's personal fanclub. 

—So the same but with different idols.

—Yeah, technically, —Ichimaru got closer again, —I mean, they're all good kids, but they're shitty in their own way.

—Hm...

—I'm an angry-moody brat type, tho.

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow, —trying to recover, Romeo?

—Mmmaybe~ Is it workin'?

—Yeah, it is, —the wolf smiled softly, and this time it was Ichimaru the one blushing.

—So, is yer bro like that?

—Not like them, not like me, but he's annoying sometimes.

—Like what?

—Like you.

—Mean!

—Pfft, it's just that he babysits me too much. I know he just worries, but I'm not a child anymore, —he sighed, —besides, it's more like he was my fan than my brother.

—Oooh, I wish ya would've told me about him sooner! I could've fought him for the place on no.1 Hitsugaya fan! —He pouted.

—Don't. But I just didn't because... I dunno, I never thought about it. We never got too deep in conversations about family, I was afraid of saying something out of place.

Ichimaru looked sad at the comment. —Worryin' about me, eh?

—Yes.

He was more direct this time. Ichimaru sighed. —I wanna hug ya.

—You know I don't like when you do that in front of people.

—Yes, that's why I said I wanted to 'n didn't directly do it~ See? I care too!

The wolf chuckled. There was no way such a tall and creepy bastard could be this endearing.

—We're gonna get sick.

—Means I can stay here, right?

—Ah, so that's why you followed me into the rain this time.

—Wantin' to take care of ya wouldn't be a good excuse for bro of the year. 

—Idiot.

—Stupid.

—Asshole.

—Squirt.

Hitsugaya pinched his arm. —I'm hungry.

—We're already in the rain, should we go huntin'? I wanna eat rabbit.

—No. Fish?

—Sure.

They both got up and, without telling anyone, just walked into the woods, Ichimaru's wisps lighting up for them.

\---

Kusaka thought about it, one time, two times, three times... Soon he had been thinking about the possible relationship between his brother and this fox during half a day. It was already time for lunch, and the two pale-haired boys had brought some fish they caught themselves to eat. (They went in the rain, yes, the rain now seemed more like an excuse to make Ichimaru stay a little longer)

They ate in peace, or at least as much peace as you could have with Matsumoto and company. It actually sounded more like some kind of festival in there.

After eating, both Hitsugaya and Ichimaru retreated to "their room" (because Ichimaru had now claimed it as his own). So, being as curious as they were, Kusaka and Aizen decided to follow. No one noticed they weren't there anyways since they were drunk in sake already.

—I'm impressed, honestly, —they heard Hitsugaya say, —I expected to be showered with questions about us already, but it's like they're ignoring it.

—Old people.

—Most of them are younger than you.

—Still old.

—Fair.

They both giggled. 

The two dark haired men got a little closer, peeking through the slightly opened sliding door. The scene inside was...expected, but still surprising.

Hitsugaya was in the fox's lap, resting his head on the broad chest, smiling softly. While Ichimaru was sitting comfortably, arms around the wolf. They seemed happy.

—Are ya tryin' too hard to hide us?

—I'm not even trying, does it annoy you how I act in public?

—Not really, I'm just genuinely curious. Maybe we should take the first step?

—Probably, or maybe let them live without knowing we're together, it's not like it's something important for them to know.

—Maybe tell yer bro.

—Yeah, but the rest can live without knowing, but enough of that, I wanna enjoy the rain.

—Ya like it?

—Yeah, it's relaxing.

—I think the same, but I like just any weather as long as I'm with ya. I wish in heaven they'd have weather, rainy nights would be the best thing.

—Y- yeah... —Ichimaru's straightforwardness seemed to have gotten to him.

—Gin?

—Yeah?

—I love you.

—I love ya too, Toushirou, —he replied with a soft smile as the wolf squirmed under him, trying to hide his face in a non-embarrassing place. (He accepted defeat after being unable to, and just settled with the fox's chest, it looked comfortable anyways)

The two self proclaimed detectives decided they'd seen enough. It appeared that they were right in thinking there was more to their relation than just "colleagues", but it wasn't necessary to go as far as to watch them all night be themselves when it wasn't necessary. That, and they felt kind of bad they didn't directly ask (at least they felt that way now that they heard they were ready to answer questions.) Both men walked back to the "party" and sat to drink. 

—You expected that? —Kusaka asked.

—I saw it coming.

—Yeah... I feel bad.

—Me too, Gin has worked hard to gain our trust, and I just... Stomped on that.

—I should've known Toushirou knew better than just hiding something so badly... —The boy sighed in defeat.

—Well, at least we know they're doing well, right? I was kind of worried they'd be doing something that would damage them forever.

—Yeah, kids nowadays let themselves be influenced by you humans a little too much, —they looked at the 5 drunk idiots. 

—I thought you would be mad at me for thinking ill of your brother?

—No, I understand why a priest would be worried with such a young wolf. You're not the first one to show some concern in it. But I guess I'm no different than that, having been worried like that... —He gulped his whole drink.

—I think you need another drink.

—Please.

They tossed one "for the happy couple", letting themselves drink a little too much. They'd worry about Hitsugaya's anger later.


End file.
